The Riddle of Time Travelling
by Horse 4eva
Summary: Adolescent Tom Riddle travels sixty years into the future. He crosses paths with Malfoy and tries to befriend others. Story competition with MagicalHeather & Heretoread. One Shot.


(A/N): In competition with MagicalHeather and Heretoread.

Students flowed out of the great hall as lunch was over but Tom Riddle remained in his seat. He hadn't eaten at all that day. All he had been doing was writing in his diary. He looked up to see Professor Dumbledore eyeing him from the front of the hall. The Professor's face was framed with a deep auburn hair colour. The lanky boy stood up and strolled out of the hall, diary clenched firmly in his hand. He turned the corner as he passed the large doors and bumped into a pimply Ravenclaw girl wearing large round glasses and thick piggy tails.

"Sorry Tom, I didn't see you there," Myrtle blushed and grinned sheepishly at him, quite glad about the 'accidental' encounter with the handsome Slytherin. He simply grumbled at her and moved on, he didn't have time to chat, especially with her. A Hogwarts student from the future was writing him back through his diary and he had to figure out how to use it to his advantage. Riddle glanced over at the courtyard and his heart started to race. He didn't know what love was like but he certainly knew he lusted over a certain person. Tom slipped the book into a pocket in his robe and entered the courtyard. He sneaked up to a dark haired Gryffindor girl and snaked his hands through her curly locks.

"Tom!" she turned around in quite a shock. "You gave me the chills just then. What do you want? I'm trying to study for Transfiguration."

"I just wanted to see you, Minerva," he gave her a sly smile as he continued moving his hands around her neck.

"Well that's sweet of you but I'm very busy," she sighed and returned to reading her book. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mmm," Tom moaned and shifted away from her. "I'll see you later."

As he paced back and forth in his room, awaiting response from his new 'pen pal' Ginny Weasley he dangled the time turner he had easily stolen from Minerva McGonagall's neck previously in the courtyard in front of him. He had work to do; the time turner was only one part of his devious plan.

Hours later...

Tom was now feeling very sleepy and he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. Suddenly a bright light burst from his diary. He rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked several times. "Magnificent."

He put his arm into the light and it dissolved into thin air. Tom had found a portal into the future and he was part way there. He leaped, immersing every body part through the book and tumbled out back into the Slytherin's boy dorms. Tom wasn't sure if it had worked but he slinked over to his bed to get a nice rest.

He awoke to a pale, blonde haired boy shoving him back and forth shouting words at him that he couldn't comprehend just yet. "Wha-?"

"I said get out of my bed!" screeched Draco Malfoy once more.

"This is my bed, leave me alone," Tom grumbled.

"Who do you think you are?" his eyes bulged then he snapped his fingers. "Crabbe, Goyle, get him out."

Two large boys yanked him out of bed. Tom felt as if he were under siege of sumo wrestlers.

"I'm Tom Riddle," he said as he got to his feet. He shuddered slightly. He hated his name due to his muggle father.

"I don't know who you are. Are you a fifth year?" asked Draco, still eyeing his new acquaintance carefully.

Tom felt a little disappointed. He thought that in the future he would be world renowned as the greatest wizard of all time. "Yes, but I'm new here."

"Want to be friends?" the question seemed a little bit too forward for Tom but he didn't know how to refuse.

"Sure. Do you know where I can find somewhere to sleep?"

Draco lifted a leg and kicked a first year out of his bed. "There you go, buddy."

It was finally morning, Draco yammered all night about himself and his Seeker triumphs. Modern Quidditch sounded lame to Tom, back in his time they eased up on the protection gear needed. They made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. He was shocked to see a grey haired Albus Dumbledore sitting in the Headmasters chair.

"You see those three over there?" Draco pointed to the Gryffindor table as they sat down. Tom followed Draco's line of sight and saw a bright red-headed boy, another boy with glasses and black hair and then a girl with thick, frizzy brown hair.

"Yes, why?" Tom drawled picking up a teacup.

"Steer clear of them, they're pathetic," he spat. The two Slytherin boys turned around when they heard a teacher clearing their throat.

"Who's this, Malfoy?" inquired Snape, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"His name is Tom Riddle. He's a new boy," he mumbled as he chewed a piece of French toast.

McGonagall's eyes widened. It revived old memories of a boy she used to know but he had disappeared long ago.

"I assume I'll see you in potions," Snape eyed the hunk. Tom's hair was worn exactly like Malfoy's except there was a lot of contrast between the two hair colours. One was jet black and the other was so blonde that it was almost white. Snape walked off, along with McGonagall and Tom found his eyes drawn to the brunette at the Gryffindor table.

'Who's that girl?" Tom asked.

"That was McGonagall, she's a strict one,"

"No I meant... McGonagall? Minerva McGonagall?" Tom looked surprised.

"I think so, why is that so amazing?" wondered Draco.

"She used to be such a babe..." Tom heaved a sigh. "and no, I meant, what's that girls name that you pointed out before?"

Draco winced, he didn't know which was more disgusting; the fact that his new friend thought that McGonagall was hot or that he was interested in Granger. "That's Hermione... she's a filthy mudblood."

"Interesting... Draco, good buddy, do you happen to know of 'Voldemort'?" he asked, crossing his fingers in case he became successful under his preferred name.

"Sure do, he's very famous. My dad works for him," Draco said casually. The corners of Tom's lips curled upwards.

"That's all I needed to hear..." Tom sauntered out of the great hall with an impish smile.

"Where are you going Tom? Tom? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Draco cried, not knowing if he'd see his friend again.

Tom looked down both ways down the halls and pulled out his time turner and started to turn it. It was time to return to the 30's.


End file.
